Harry Potter and the Picture Perfect Picture
by MOLLY6
Summary: The Weasley's have been robbed! Somebody broke into their house and stole some old school supplies and one of Mr. Weasley's old photographs. What will happen next? READ and REVIEW! PLEASE! *^_^*
1. The Robbery

Disclaimer: My stuff is my stuff. JK's stuff is JK's stuff.  
  
Author's Note: By the way, this is an alternate of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. (This is only because I'm just starting to read the fourth book now. I know, I know, I should have read them all, but I'm working on it! Lol) Please read and review! I'll love you forever if you do! Jk! Oh yeah, also, this story used to be called Harry Potter and the Forest Secret. Just to let you know!  
  
The Robbery  
  
Harry looked out the window of his bedroom at the Dursley's, wondering when Ron was going to show up. He had been waiting an entire week since Ron's phone call, telling him when they'd be there to take him to the Burrow. Disturbed by listening to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ask over and over, "When is that wizard friend of yours coming to pick you up?" Harry would just answer hopefully, "He'll be here." However, he was starting to doubt this, when he hadn't gotten a reply from the several letters he had sent.  
  
The clouds passed by, showing patches of stars lighting up the dark, night sky. Harry found the brightest star and recited, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight—I wish that Ron would come and take me to the Burrow!" He closed his eyes as the door to his room flew open.  
  
"Oh star, I wish Ron would come!" his plump cousin, Dudley, mimicked sarcastically. "I wish! I wish!"  
  
Harry turned a violent shade of red and looked out the window, avoiding any further comments from Dudley.  
  
"Dudley, why don't you go play with your new komodo dragon?" asked Aunt Petunia as she walked past Harry's room, giving him a dangerous looking glare.  
  
"Mum, I just heard the funniest thing! Harry was wishing—on a star!" Dudley chuckled as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.  
  
Aunt Petunia laughed slamming the door, making Harry jump. He crawled into his bed, covering himself up with the little blankets he had. The broken springs of the mattress jabbed him in the back. Why isn't Ron coming? Why? Harry thought, looking at the white ceiling. He said we were going to go see the World Cup.  
  
Just when he was almost asleep, he heard a small knock at the window. He darted up, feeling the coldness of the floor below him. Mr. Weasley pressed his face against the window, grinning. Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were all sitting in their new and improved flying car.  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked after he opened the window.  
  
Mr. Weasley said, looking around Privet Drive, "We'll explain more later. We have to hurry, I don't feel safe in this muggle-neighborhood, someone might see us."  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed Hedwig and his bag, which he had packed weeks ago, and handed it to Ron.  
  
As Harry climbed into the car, Ginny blushed shyly, "Hi Harry."  
  
"Hello," Harry bluntly replied, situating himself next to Ron in the back.  
  
"We're sorry we're late!" Mr. Weasley wheezed, once they started driving. "We've been staying at Molly's mom's house because someone broke into our house, and we were forbidden to go back in. We should've come anyway…sorry."  
  
Harry nodded feeling bad for doubting them.  
  
"I know that we should have sent you a letter or something, but we just…"  
  
"That's alright, really…I'm sorry."  
  
"They stole all our old things from Hogwarts last year and an old useless picture of dad's, but that's it," Ron told Harry as they flew above the wispy clouds.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well, are you all okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we were all asleep, nothing happened to us," Ron said like it was no big deal. "We're allowed back in our house next week."  
  
The car soared high above the clouds, passing birds on their way to Ron's grandma's house. Once they landed on the front lawn, Harry surprisingly noticed that her house was much more unusual than Ron's. It was a one story, purple house that had other rooms branching off into the air. He saw Mrs. Weasley waving hysterically at them as she ran outside.  
  
"Hello darling!" she was obliviously talking to Harry when she swooped him up in her arms.  
  
"Mum!" Ron persisted, carrying Harry's bulging bag, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm just welcoming Harry!" Mrs. Weasley with her arm around him.  
  
They walked into the purple house. Inside, there were so many wizard gadgets, Harry couldn't believe it! It was quiet, everyone was asleep. Harry was feeling quite tired himself; after all, it was almost midnight. Ron led him up the winding staircases up to a room with two beds. Hedwig was sitting on the bedside table beside Harry's duffle bag.  
  
"You can sleep in that bed," Ron pointed to the bed next to Hedwig. "I'm going to get my pajamas on. I'll be right back. OK?"  
  
"Sure. I'll change in here."  
  
Harry plopped on the bed, finding it to be very fluffy. He took his pajamas out of his bag and slipped them on. By the time Ron was back, Harry was already under the covers.  
  
"So, how was it at the Dursley's?" Ron asked sympathetically shutting the door.  
  
Harry gave him an I-think-you-know look.  
  
"I get the point. We really would've come sooner!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Ron jumped into his bed and turned to Harry. They talked for almost another hour, and then dazed into a tranquil sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sleepily walked down the stairs the next morning, rubbing his eyes. Everyone was at the table eating breakfast. Embarrassed that he had slept in, Harry turned to go back up stairs and get dressed.  
  
Mr. Weasley noticed Harry and stopped him, "Ah, everyone, this is Harry, Ron's very best friend."  
  
"Well, isn't he just as cute as button!" Ron's Grandma pinched Harry's cheeks, making them burn.  
  
He smiled, trying to be polite, "Hi, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh! Call me Granny!"  
  
"Harry, take a seat over here!" George patted the chair between him and Ron.  
  
As Harry walked over to the table, Ron mouthed, 'Sorry!'  
  
Granny asked Harry a load of questions over breakfast. He felt as though he was being interrogated.  
  
"Little Ron has told me oodles about you! What was that story about the Ginny and the…oh what was it? I heard you saved my sweetum's life!"  
  
Harry blushed and said, "That was two years ago, it was nothing, really."  
  
"Oh, what was that about your godfather? What was his name Blue? No, Black? What's about the Special Awards Serv—"  
  
"C'mon Harry, we better get dressed, we'll be leaving for Diagon Alley soon," Ron grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him away from his breakfast, which was only half eaten.  
  
They walked up the stairs, "Sorry about that, Granny can be really curious sometimes."  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind."  
  
"Are you ready for Floo Powder again?" Ron asked hesitantly.  
  
Harry thought about his experience two years ago, when he had ended up in Knockturn Alley, and answered, "Er…I think so."  
  
Ron laughed, "Don't worry, it's always easier the second time!"  
  
Just as they entered their room, two owls flew in through the open window. Harry recognized them as Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. They were each carrying a letter, most likely from Hogwarts. Harry took the letter from Hedwig.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He immediately noticed the Hogwarts seal and ripped it open. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed is a list of your books for you forth year. Please come to Hogwarts prepared. Terms start on September first as usual. Please arrive at Kings Station at 10:00a.m, for the train will leave promptly at 11:00a.m.  
  
  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
"Did you see the list of books for this year!" Ron exclaimed, eyes peeled to the piece of parchment.  
  
Harry dug it out of the envelope, it read:  
  
Books for Forth Year Students  
  
Required Books:  
  
A Book of Potions by Larry Miff  
  
Growing Greenery by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Dark Arts: Volume 4 by Wizard Co.  
  
Charming the Mind by Eli Hamden  
  
Transfiguration: Volume 4 by Wizard Co.  
  
Future Fortunes by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
It's Alive by Anna Jensen  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
"At least it's not as much as last year!" Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Still, they can't think that everyone is made of money!" Ron stuffed the list in his back pocket. "Especially after the robbery, we have no more hand-me-downs!"  
  
That afternoon, the whole Weasley family was gathered around Granny's fireplace, ready to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Mr. Weasley asked, holding the Floo powder.  
  
Percy stepped forward and took a pinch of Floo powder and let it float down into the fire, turning it green. He shouted, "Diagon Alley!" Faster than you could say Floo powder, the fire seemed to suck him in, and he was gone.  
  
The line of Weasley's faded one by one into the emerald fire, until Harry was left standing next to Granny, who was staying behind.  
  
"Well, go on now pet!"  
  
He carefully took a pinch of the Floo powder, praying that he would end up in Diagon Alley, and threw it into the fire. When he stepped into it, holding his glasses to his head, he commanded powerfully, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Author's Note: It wasn't that bad now was it? Please, please, please review! You know you want to! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: My stuff is my stuff. JK's stuff is JK's stuff.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I'm sorry, this is a shorter chapter, but I really want them to get to Hogwarts ASAP! Lol! I hope you like it anyways!  
  
The air around Harry swirled around him, sucking him deeper and deeper towards the ground, and hopefully closer to Diagon Alley. He found it to be much more enjoyable than his experience last year. The air stopped and Harry could feel the hard ground below him.  
  
"You made it!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, right as Harry stepped out of the fireplace into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Harry nodded, noticing that he was still gripping his glasses to his face.  
  
"See I told you it was much easier the second time!" Ron guided Harry to the Potions section.  
  
Harry chuckled as he took out his book list, "What books do we need?"  
  
"Er—A Book of Potions, is that it right there?" Ron asked pointing to a steaming jade book. It looked as though it was a cauldron itself with all the haze streaming out of the edges.  
  
Harry and Ron walked over to the stand surrounded by fog and hesitantly picked one up.  
  
"Ew! I wouldn't be surprised if moss started to grow!" Ron picked up his, pinching them with his fingertips. "I guess we have to buy it."  
  
They found the rest of their books, finding them to be much dryer than A Book of Potions. By the time they got to the front desk, the two of them could barely see over pile of books.  
  
"You know, you can put a spell on that soggy book!" said a sarcastic familiar voice, as Ron set his books on the desk. He spun around finding Hermione standing behind them.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for forth year! One week! I'm counting down!" Hermione spat out, in what seemed like one sentence.  
  
"Did you buy all your books?" Harry asked noticing that Hermione wasn't carrying a bag. His bag was so heavy it almost pulled him to the ground.  
  
"Yes. We're going to eat across the street," Hermione pointed to the restaurant, Witch and Wizard's Goodies. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"I'll have to ask my mum, but I'm sure it'll be okay."  
  
"So Harry, staying with Ron are you?" she asked as Ron scurried off to find his mum.  
  
"Yeah, I got there yesterday," Harry explained, smiling.  
  
Ron rushed up to Harry and Hermione, panting, "Mum—said—it's—fine."  
  
Just as they were almost out the door, Mrs. Weasley squawked across the store, "Be back in an hour!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger waving hysterically at the table outside. They all waved back and hurried to the table.  
  
"Hello! We were just ordering," Mrs. Granger handed a menu to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Ron's eyes lit up with the sight of all the food.  
  
"…and for you?" the waitress stepped to Ron.  
  
"Oh, I'll have the Breaded Broom Sticks with a Butterbeer."  
  
Their food came five minutes later, steaming hot.  
  
"So, are you guys done with all you shopping?" Mr. Granger asked, spearing his salad.  
  
"Not really. What about you?" Harry replied and shot a look over to Ron who was stuffing his face.  
  
"Yes, Crookshanks is at the pet grooming store," Hermione proudly stated.  
  
When they were all done with their food, they walked along Diagon Alley until they ran into Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed making him spin around abruptly. It looked like he was carrying something in his hands.  
  
Hermione scoffed, "Hagrid, what's that?"  
  
"Hello! Oh er…what?" he said, nervously. Something was moving behind his back. "I don't have nothing!"  
  
Harry looked behind his back. It was a small creature that look sort of like a bird with a short stubby beak. "That? What is it?"  
  
Hagrid gave in and revealed the charming creature.  
  
"That's a wizard pigeon," Hermione gasped. "They are extremely rare!"  
  
"Alright, Alright. I got me one at the pub. Old fellow traded me fer six galleons! Crazy fool he is."  
  
Hagrid had always had a passion for rare creatures. Normally they ended up getting him into trouble.  
  
"He's beautiful!" Hermione said as she smoothly petted its head. "Are you taking him to Hogwarts?"  
  
"'Course I am! Where else would I take him? He's got nowhere else ter go!" Hagrid laughed.  
  
The pigeon had a look of suspicion in its blue eyes as they all stared at it. Maybe it knew something that none of them knew. It certainly looked that way, as if it was very devious. 


	3. The Wizard Pigeon

Disclaimer: My stuff is my stuff. JK's stuff is JK's stuff  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter may seem a little iffy, but the bird part is really important! You'll see! ;-)  
  
The Wizard Pigeon  
  
On September first, Harry, Ron, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny woke up early, in attempt to get to King's Station early. They had returned to the Burrow the week before. Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen, cooking up a going-away breakfast for all of them. Ron and Harry could smell the delicious food from Ron's bedroom, as they got dressed into their wizard robes.  
  
"Mmm…Mum's cooking wizard's eggs!" Ron sniffed, much resembling his old rat, Scabbers.  
  
Harry chuckled. He was trying to lay his jet-black hair down flat, but gave up after it sprung up. Harry's hair was never tidy, although he made an effort every morning.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way down the stairs, the smell of the delectable eggs made their mouth's water.  
  
"Ah! Harry, Ron, would you like some eggs?" offered Mrs. Weasley, holding the frying pan up to their face.  
  
"Would we ever!" Ron exclaimed looking at the blue eggs, his eye's glistening. He was always one for food!  
  
They sat down at the small table as Mrs. Weasley plopped their breakfast onto the plates. Harry looked at them cautiously; they were a light shade of blue. He had eaten Muggle eggs at the Dursley's, and those were yellow and white. But blue? They looked a little questionable to him.  
  
"Now eat up everyone, you all have a big day ahead of you! You need your energy!" Mrs. Weasley said giving the last bit to Mr. Weasley who sat at the head of the table. "Even you Arthur!"  
  
Mr. Weasley sat there with everyone puzzlingly watching him stuff his face, shoveling the eggs into his tiny mouth. He had to work today and if he wasted another minute of his morning, he'd be late.  
  
"Honestly Arthur!"  
  
He turned his head up, with eggs dribbling out of his mouth he sarcastically said, "What?"  
  
Harry had no appetite. He never did on the day that he went to Hogwarts. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. His stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels as the clock neared 11:00. He looked around the table at Ron's family, all shoveling food into their mouth.  
  
"Oh! You kids better bring down all your stuff! We'll be late!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly realized. The Weasley's were never on time.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way up the stairs quickly. When they stepped into Ron's room, they noticed a gray bird sitting on Harry's trunk shelf, holding Harry's wand in his beak. It was the wizard pigeon they had seen with Hagrid at Diagon Alley. He had the same short, stubby beak, and the same black spot on its back.  
  
"Hey!" Harry flung himself at the bird. "Give that back, you mangy bird!" The bird sat on the window ledge, looking evilly at Harry. "Easy…alright, that's it! GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL BE SORRY IF YOU DON'T! "  
  
Ron slowly made his way to the window in attempt to help as Harry grabbed for his wand. Just missing it, the bird flew out of the window, disappearing into the clouds, not turning back.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron exclaimed. Looking out into the sky.  
  
Harry shook his head in disgust, "He stole my wand! Oh, I'll get him!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened the door a crack sticking her head through, "Come on boys, time's a wasting!"  
  
Following behind the long line of Weasleys, Harry and Ron dragged their trunks down the stairs. Thump. Thump. Harry was now in a very bad mood, having his wand been stolen and all. Ron could see his face enraged with intense anger. Harry either had to buy a new wand or find some way to get the stolen one back  
  
* * *  
  
The last whistle blew to board the Hogwarts Express as Ron and Harry stepped onto the train. They immediately spotted Hermione in the back. As they made their way to her, Harry spotted Cho Chang, a soon to be fifth –year student he had a crush on. Harry had noticed her beauty at the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. She too was a seeker. He gave her a grin, and she beamed back. He was extremely excited for this year, for it was his turn to go to the Yule Ball. All he had to do was work up enough courage to ask her to go with him.  
  
"Harry…Harry?" Ron nudged him forcing him forward. He could feel his face burn a color of bright crimson as he made his way to the back of the train.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione patted the seat, motioning for them to sit down as the train started along the tracks.  
  
Ron plopped down, "Hey!" Hermione pulled some sweets out of her pockets.  
  
"I bought some stuff for you, Ron." He immediately picked up the boxes of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron's eyes glittered as they landed on the piles and piles of chocolate, jellybeans, and suckers.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "So Harry, how's it been at Ron's?"  
  
"Besides the fact that my wand's stolen, just fine!" Harry replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You're wand was stolen?" Hermione gasped. "Who would do that?"  
  
"Hagrid's little friend that's who!"  
  
"They wizard pigeon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione slowly shook her head. "I knew there was something iffy about that bird right from the start!"  
  
"What do you mean?" they heard a muffled voice coming from Ron's mouth full of sweets.  
  
"I don't know, it just seemed…different. I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did," Harry agreed with a look of puzzlement. "Well, anyway, you know, this year you can go to Hogsmeade without sneaking. That'll be great!"  
  
"Yeah! You missed a lot last year! I mean, when you weren't there with us…" Hermione scoffed.  
  
The train ride went quickly. Before they knew it they were at Hogwarts, listening to Hagrid's voice ring out, commanding all the first years to follow him. Harry spotted the pigeon was sitting on Hagrid's shoulders, looking highly angelic, its eyes following Harry as the three of them walked past. 


End file.
